inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Kurama Norihito
(Forward) |number= 11 Raimon (GO) 17 Raimon (Chrono Stone) El Dorado Team 02 |element= Earth |team= Raimon Raimon (Chrono Stone) Entaku no Kishi El Dorado Team 02 |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven GO Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme |debut_anime= Episode 001 (GO) |seiyuu= Ayahi Takagaki}} Kurama Norihito (倉間 典人) is a supporting character. He is a forward for Raimon and Raimon (Chrono Stone). Profile Inazuma Eleven GO English Version *''"His seemingly unconcerned attitude hides an intense passion for football."'' Appearance He has light blue hair and has black eyes. His skin is tan. His hair covers his left eye. He's the second shortest member of the team. He is a second year at Raimon. Using his keen physique, he is a forward with miraculous shoot control. King Arthur Era In the King Arthur Era, he wears a white, brown and black knight uniform. His cape is red and he also has a sword. Personality He is short-tempered and gets angry easily, and is a person who despises "annoying" people like Tenma, who from the start is one of the few who refuse to acknowledge him. He does, however, care for the team deeply, shown especially in Episode 15, Episode 16, and Episode 17, he also has a desire to succeed, such as when he was determined to finish Ultimate Thunder. Kurama is seemingly close to his fellow second years, playing the 'calm one' and is more or less pessimistic. He tries to hide his admiration for others, in the game it is even humorously hinted that he has several posters of famous soccer players around his room. Kurama rarely seems to confide in many people and warms up to only a few. He does start to warm up to Tenma however, even giving him advice for some things, but still referring to him as annoying. Plot (GO) He is first seen along with the whole Raimon team that is led by Shindou Takuto to help the team that got attacked by Tsurugi Kyousuke. Afterwards, some members of Raimon quit and Matsukaze said something about soccer to which Kurama just laughed off. Even though he laughed, he is one of the few who stayed at Raimon. .]]When Kudou Michiya was fired from his position of coach, Kurama believes that the cause of his leaving was Matsukaze's. As the story progresses, he grows to despise Tenma even more. In episode 11, after Minamisawa leaves the team, he is especially shocked and is so agitated he blames Tenma for ruining their soccer as opposed to Fifth Sector and Tsurugi. Before the match against Mannouzaka in the second match of the Holy Road tournament, he warned Tenma that he will stop him from making a move against Fifth Sector. However, when Mannouzaka forwards Isozaki Kenma and Mitsuyoshi Yozakura advance on him during the match after realizing that Kurama was the only one not playing up to their fullest, it seemed that he would not make a move. Unexpectedly, he kicks the ball to Tsurugi at the last second. In the following episodes in episode 15, episode 16 and episode 17, he was more determined to help with the team, though he still has the personality of getting angry. It can be seen that he was determined to finish Ultimate Thunder during the episodes and he was a bit more trusting as shown that he agrees on letting Tsurugi play this time during episode 17. Kurama was revealed to have a shoot hissatsu technique, Sidewinder, in episode 20. This shot was the first one that was attempted by Raimon against Kaiou, but failed against Hydro Anchor. In episode 21, he used Sidewinder against the Akizora Challengers, but failed to make it in the goal since Kogure Yuuya stopped it with Senpuujin. In episode 23, he made a chain shoot with Tenma's Mach Wind to score, with his Sidewinder, breaking through Hyoudou Tsukasa and his Kyoshin Gigantes' Gigantic Bomb. Against Hakuren in episode 26, he used his hissatsu again but failed against Shirosaki Katsuya's hissatsu. In episode 34, he used Sidewinder again to shoot but failed again as it was catched by Genei Gakuen's goalkeeper. In episode 35, he is switched by Kageyama Hikaru in the match against Genei Gakuen, and he helped Hamano reach the bench along with Midori with Hamano's injured leg. When he got switched, he wishes for both Kageyama and Aoyama to do their best in the match. In episode 37, he used Sidewinder and scored a goal to Nishizono Shinsuke, during a training to help it to brings out his Keshin. It is seen in the preview of episode 38 that he can't play in the Desert Stadium because of the field. In episode 39, in the second half, he is replaced by Hikaru. In episode 40, he and the rest of the team went to the hospital and he was sad about Shindou can't play in finals along with Raimon. Later, he and the rest weren't focused on the training. He was also happy when he saw Coach Endou was back. In the finals of the Holy Road, he used Sidewinder against Seidouzan but it was blocked by Masaki's Shoot Break. Later, when Seidouzan was replaced by Dragonlink, he was apprehensive as he saw Sangoku hopelessly trying to deflect Dragonlink's forward shoots. Later, he saved Tenma as he blocked the shoot by himself, which Yamato shot against Tenma. He became injured and was carried to the bench by Hamano and Hayami, being replaced by Hikaru. At the end of the match, Raimon won with 5-4. Plot (Chrono Stone) A New Threat In Episode 1, it was revealed that he cannot remember anything about soccer along with Amagi and the whole Raimon team to which shocked Tenma. |200px|right]] In Episode 3, he appeared alongside with the Raimon soccer team. They remembered their memories for soccer again but they didn't know who Tsurugi Kyousuke was. He agreed to help Tsurugi Yuuichi, Tenma and Fei Rune to bring back the soccer and stop the plans of El Dorado. In Episode 6, he got badly injured by Beta and was replaced by Hikaru. After the match, whole Raimon went back to their timeline. When they arrived, Kurama left the team like the others who don't have a Keshin. France Era In Episode 18, as he came back with the rest of the team. He was shown to have catched not a single fish along with Ichino and Aoyama, while Hayami only got one, then they were suddenly attacked, just like the rest of the other teammembers, luckily, they won somehow because of Kurama getting a goal with Sidewinder. Three Kingdom Era scared.|left]] In episode 23, he and Kariya were scared as they saw some Karakuri Heibayou soldiers walking in their direction. They later had a match against the dolls. In the end, Raimon won by 2-1, with the two goals scored by Taiyou; one with Taiyou Shin Apollo's mighty shoot and other with Sunshine Force. King Arthur Era In Episode 35, Kurama was chosen to go to the King Arthur era. After the incident in the time travel towards King Arthur's realm, he became a member of Entaku no Kishi. In Episode 37, he used Sidewinder towards some snakes. The snakes got scared because of the giant snake of Sidewinder, and cleared a path. Before the match against Perfect Cascade, he revealed he didn't want Tenma as their "leader" and thought Shindou was a better choice. In Episode 38, he encouraged Tenma by saying eventhough Shindou was more cut out to be a leader but he thought Tenma was the best captain they ever had, because he's not just a captain who leads. After the match ended, he listened to King Arthur's words with the others, and later he was teleported into the Route Craft along with the rest of Raimon. Plot (Galaxy) He is seen in episode 1 where he doesn't get selected for Inazuma Japan. He watched the match against Teikoku. He reappears in episode 19 with the rest of Raimon and they have a practice match with the Earth Eleven and he then waves as the Galaxy Nauts Gou leaves. Game Appearance Character Avatar Wii Avatar Character View Stats Inazuma Eleven GO= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 164 *'TP': 159 *'Kick': 155 *'Dribbling': 95 *'Technique': 107 *'Block': 79 *'Speed': 91 *'Stamina': 98 *'Catch': 57 *'Lucky': 110 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 133 *'TP': 136 *'Kick': 133 *'Dribbling': 102 *'Technique': 92 *'Block': 76 *'Speed': 112 *'Stamina': 100 *'Catch': 64 *'Lucky': 114 |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= Fully Upgraded *'GP': 160 *'Kick': A *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': C |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'Kick': S *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed: '''B *'Control': B *'Catch': C Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO= *'﻿SH Sidewinder' *'﻿OF Boomerang Feint' *'﻿OF Acrobat Keep' *﻿'SH Ballista Shot' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'﻿SH Sidewinder' *'﻿OF Mogura Feint' *'﻿OF Acrobat Keep' *'﻿SH Tiger Drive' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'﻿SH Sidewinder' *'﻿OF Mogura Feint' *'﻿OF Acrobat Keep' *'﻿SH Extreme Rabbit' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'SH Sidewinder V2' *'﻿SH Sidewinder' *'﻿OF Acrobat Keep' Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Best Match Mixi Max *'MIMAX Hamano Kaiji' **'SK Kaze no Kokoroe' *'MIMAX Minamisawa Atsushi' **'OF Fuujin no Mai' Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven GO *'Three Raimons' *'Raimon Exa''' Trivia *In the match against Mannouzaka, he's the last one to be 'fired up' for the match. However, if it wasn't for him, Raimon might not have won that time. *During the altered timeline in Episode 001 (Chrono Stone), Kurama ended up not joining any club at all. This shows that if the soccer club didn't exist, he would not be in any club. *In Chrono Stone, because he was replaced by Fei Rune during the match opposing Raimon against Protocol Omega 2.0, his backnumber became 17. *His dubname is a pun on a famous German midfielder named Michael Ballack. *He has a character song with Hamano titled Do Our Best!!. *He is the only member of Raimon who didn't play in the Ragnarok Tournament. Navigation Category:GO characters Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Galaxy characters